Before He Cheats
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: She was tired of this happening to her.


A/N: Another Song Fic (Yay?) But I think This Is How She Would React If She Was Cheated On. Goes Along With The Song "Before He Cheats" By Carrie Underwood. As Always Please R&R!

**Before He Cheats**

She knew the signs. Hell, she's been through it enough to know, even before she became a profiler. She had thought he was different, maybe even the one. She started dating him almost a year ago after one of her best friends told her she should go out with him. It had been fun but she was getting tired of this always happening to her. He began getting home later when she knew he didn't have a case and getting very distant to her. It didn't take a profiler to see what was going on. When she confronted him about it, he told her she had nothing to worry about. She didn't buy one minute of it. It turned into a huge argument ending with him storming out of their shared apartment, slamming the door behind him. She collapsed onto the couch, fighting back the tears that were stinging her eyes. She was done with this. She three-way-called her two best friends, telling them to meet up at her place asap. They agreed and the three girls began to get ready for a night on the town.

An hour later the three friends sat at the bar.

"Em, maybe you should slow down, we've only been here twenty minutes and you've already had eight shots of whiskey." Her one friend pushed the glass away from her.

"No Jayje… I *hiccup* I fine." Emily said, a shade of red showing across her cheeks. JJ sighed while their other friend giggled.

"Pen, it's not funny. She's gonna get sick." JJ said sternly. Garcia couldn't help but giggle more.

"I can't help it." Garcia smiled. Her smile faded, however, when she gazed at the bar door. JJ noticed her change in demeanor and followed Garcia's gaze. In walked Mick, Emily's current heartache. Mick was accompanied with an obvious-bleach-blond woman. Emily was unaware of his arrival.

"Was a ma'er?" Emily slurred.

"Nothing, sweat pea." Garcia said, patting her shoulder. Emily shrugged and downed another shot of whiskey that she ordered without her friends noticing.

About forty minutes later they had to cut Emily off since she almost passed out on the bar. JJ was looking over the brunette while Garcia kept an eye on Mick. He had just finished dancing with his 'friend' and started to walk up to the bar. When he noticed the three girls he froze momentarily and had a slight 'Oh shit' look on his face. His usual cocky smirk reappeared on his face as he walked up to the group.

"Hey." He said, tapping Emily on the shoulder. She spun around fast but regretted it when her head started spinning.

"Ugh…" She moaned, holding her head. JJ sighed.

"I'm gonna take her to the bathroom then we should get going." JJ told Garcia as she helped Emily up and led her to the ladies' room. Mick turned to the bartender.

"Appletini, easy on the tini." Mick ordered as the bartender rolled his eyes and prepared the drink.

"That for you or your 'friend'?" Garcia asked bitterly.

"For your information, that's my sister." Mick argued. Garcia laughed.

"You two have been awfully close."

"We were just dancing."

"Uh huh." Garcia glared at Mick as the bartender handed Mick the drink. He paid the bartender and walked back over to where his 'sister' was. She was on the small stage in the corner singing some Shania Twain song very horribly. When she was done singing and Mick started teaching her how to play pool, JJ and Emily returned. Emily looked like she was sleeping, being supported by JJ. "She ok?" JJ nodded.

"She threw up a few times but she'll be fine." JJ said and looked over to where Mick was. "You talk to him?"

"It's his 'sister'." Garcia said sarcastically, using air quotes when she said sister. JJ gave a skeptic nod as Emily started to stir next to her.

"Le' go I can wal' mesel'" Emily slurred as she attempted to push JJ away with no success.

"Alright, let's go." Garcia said, standing up and leading her tow friends towards the door. JJ and Emily followed but Emily stopped abruptly. She turned around and saw Mick with the blond chick. He was behind her helping her with a pool stick. He pressed against her and she turned around and kissed him. He glanced up at the now empty spot at the bar and assumed the three girls had left. He kissed her back before pulling away and whispering something in her ear. She nodded and he walked away and towards the men's room. Emily balled her hands into fists and rushed out of the bar to her car, her two best friends following her.

"Em, come on. You can't drive like that." JJ reasoned with her.

"I don't plan on it." Emily said, anger in her voice and sounding more sober than she had all night, as she reached her car and climbed into the back seat, pulling out a baseball bat.

"Em, what are you doing?" JJ asked

"And why do you have a bat in your car?" Garcia asked. Emily ignored her two friends and walked over to Mick's SUV. She swung and smashed both his headlights. She discarded the bat and pulled out her keys, running one down the side of his car.

"Emily, stop." JJ said but made no move to stop her. Emily opened his door with the spare car key he had given her and carved "Sunshine" into his front seats. She hopped out and proceeded to slash a hole in all four tires. When she was done she took his car key threw it at the car. Her two friends just stared at her.

"Em, that was…" JJ began.

"Amazing! You are my hero! I wish I could do something like that." Garcia squealed. Emily had a big, content smirk on her face.

"Ok, now can we get going before he comes out and sees what Em has done?" JJ mused, heading towards Emily's car and hopping into the front seat. Garcia climbed into the passenger seat and Emily in the back seat. They shut the doors and JJ turned on the car. Garcia turned around to face Emily.

"What did you carve into his seats?" She asked. Emily laid down and shut her eyes.

"Sunshine. That was his nickname for me." Emily said, ending her sentence with a yawn.

"Let's hope he doesn't know it was you." JJ said, pulling out of the parking spot and heading towards Emily's house.

"He'll know it was me, and I don't care. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." Emily told her friends before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Way To Go Emily! I Have No Idea Why I Wrote This About Her, I Guess Cause If Any Of The Three Girls Were Cheated On And Reacted This Way, It Would Be Her. Please Review So I Know What You Guys Think! ^.^

~Bibi


End file.
